


Sexy science

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Get it he gets eggs shoved in not only his ovi but his dick too woops, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacles, Then pops those bad boys into Mandi who takes it like a champ, Urethra egg laying, Urethral Play, plant tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: Mandi is a scientist, of a sexual nature. She helps collect samples from across the universe for comparability and genital research. Issue is Zaq the mantis who she was suppose to meet today isn’t answering, is everything alright???
Relationships: Mandi/Zaq, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 47





	Sexy science

**Author's Note:**

> No editing we die like men!   
> Pls forgive me I couldn’t bring myself to do more than a quick skim.

Soft soil shaded by giant ferns and unruly underbrush filled the land. The damp soil and warm sun making it perfect for the mating season of the creatures she was hunting.

Mandi was a scientist of a sort, whose soft salamander body had provided a great deal of research in the sexual behaviors of different sentient species of life.

She collects samples and sends it back to headquarters to be examined and tested. She was doing a great deal of research into the breeding possibilities of different species, doing in-depth studies of cross breedings and compatibility. 

Today she was on the grassy planet of Warth. A Planet full of giant sentient insects. They were different from her own home garden of creatures, and she had been quite fascinated with their breeding habits.

She could feel excitement twinge between her legs at the thought. Rubbing her thighs together to help ward away the building warmth as she brushed through the forest.

A scientist named Zaq Matid was said to be a bit deepier on the forest. Though upon appearing in front of the building and knocking no one answered, but there was a smell drifting through the air.

Sweet, tempting, and something that made her squirm with excitement. Was Zaq perhaps preparing something special for their little rendezvous.

Circling around the back she had found herself facing a greenhouse, the door slightly ajar. The sound of slick squelches coming from inside. Heavy panting and chittering noises.

Carefully Mandi was on guard, her hand on her hip where her blaster she carried as she peaked around the door. Only to pause at the site she saw.

A beautiful mantid man was stretched out. His body bound in vines, using him as a makeshift cocksleeve as they fucked every hole they could get a hold of. The loud squelching coming from a vibe which had opened up his Ovi, and slipped inside. It’s body rolling slowly back and forth as bulges roll down into his egg sack. Causing his body to wiggle and squirm as his legs spread wider and his hips thrusted forward.

He moaned head rolling back and he chartered, thrashing every so often as if it had been doing this for hours without release.

His cock all the way out, was bright red and clamped around by a vine that held him tight. No doubt to keep him from coming just yet. Just the tip of the vine was starting to slide across his slit before sliding in.

This caused his cock to bulge, and him to make a noise of surprise. His whole body thrashing as tears welled up in his eyes. Cum trying to squeeze past the vine plugged as it slid deeper. Finding what it wanted it began depositing eggs there as well. 

He could feel himself swell so much, his thorax already bumping with eggs that stretched him. Now the vines decided to begin to deposit the eggs alongside his backed up semen. 

Mandi couldn’t help but clench her legs together at such a site. A position she wished she could be in at the moment. 

“Zaq Mantid I presume?” She carefully walked in, keeping an eye on where she stepped. Avoiding touching any vines from the horny plant. 

“M-Mandi?” Zaq’s was snapped from his trance as he looked at her, his breath heavy and stuttering with every wet thrust. “I thought you were coming next week,”

“I was scheduled to come in today….. How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know,” he whined as he resisted a vine that tried to silence him and get back to work. 

“I’ve been here……. being pumped full of eggs, I don’t know how much I can last.” He whined as his cock twitched at a rather large egg that slid past, his stomach already starting to bulge. He tried to speak again but was finally caught, his throat opened wide, tongue rolling out as he greedily sucked down the vine. His earlier resistances went as he guzzled something down and the process began again. His mandibles pathetically clicked against the plant as it fucked his mouth. Depositing egg after egg heavily in his stomach. 

Mandi swallowed at the scene and began to carefully remove her clothes. She knew a little bit about this plant, but not much. She knew it was better to come in swinging with no clothes on, with less to grab on to it would be easier for her to slip through. 

She placed down her blaster and grabbed a knife from deeper within her pack and carefully made her way forward. Looking for stray vines, before quickly using the knife to slice off the first vine she found. The one heavily slid into his anus on the end of his thorax, sloppy slick and eggs depositing on the floor from the vine before she carefully exstracted it, leaving Zaq to moan pathetically. She watched in fascination as he no doubt wanted more to fill him despite his desperate plea for help. 

The reason why hit her as she finally got an u protected barrier of the scent as heavy pheromones filled her senses. Warmth sliding through her body to the tip of her tail causing her to shiver. This disturbed nearby vines which shot out, grabbing her around her waist. 

Their tendrils sliding across her slimy skin, caressing her thighs and breasts. One tendril going as far as twist her nipple slightly, making her thrash a bit in pleasure.

She thought Quickly on her feet ignoring the pleasure as she sliced at the vines holding her. Stumbling to the ground before running towards Zaq, quickly releasing him from his bondage one by one. The eggs soon coming faster due to his resistance, making his eyes roll back and his hips to thrust. 

It took her whole body weight to hold him down, his cock piercing across her pussy lips with each thrust as she grabbed a hold of its vine and slowly pulled it out, a soft pop and a sob later and all he had was the one in his mouth now. His hands squirming across her body and his, as he gained such simple ecstasy from the action.

Quickly she cut the vine, making her body splattered with the aphrodisiac it was pumping down his throat along with the eggs. His body lurching slightly as she pulled the vine from his throat, his mouth almost following it when she brought out the final bit.

“Please,” he said hoarsely as his hips thrusted slightly against hers. Just barely the tip of his cock hitting against her clit. 

“Shouldn’t we first get you some medical attention-“ she was cut off as he pushed forward knocking her on her back. Her pussy on full display as he grinded. Lips meeting hers in a messy kiss, the taste of the aphrodisiac still sticky and heavy across his lips. It took everything in her willpower not to moan happily. 

Her arms finding herself willingly pulling him closer as he pulled back, tongue sliding across his lips tasting her before he sank to kiss her neck, nibbling and tickling across her skin. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised as she was when she felt him suddenly stretch her wide in his cock. But that didn’t stop her hips from slamming down into his to bury it to hilt. Her legs wrapping around his hips as he began a brutal thrust.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he huffed on her skin, hand cupping her breast and flicking across her nipple.

“You’re fine you’re fine,” she pleaded back panting as she felt him spear her over and over. Slick loud slaps filling the glass greenhouse as he thrusted. Wet ropes of slick and Precum bridging the gaps between them before he finally slammed deep into her. A shift inside of him finally allowed him to cum, thick torrents filling every crevice. Her stomach bloating lightly at just the pure amount making her moan, her orgasm so close but so far away as her hips raised off the ground, before finally they stopped panting.

She felt her body squirm still filled with unfinished need, slick gathering on her thighs and tail as she shifted from under him so she could change positions. 

“You know I still have to collect some samples,” she offered smoothly as she pressed her hand against his stomach. Zaq wincing at the pressure before feeling the eggs lined up in his cock began to finally shift.

“Are you sure? I’m so filled with plant seed I don’t know if you’ll get a proper sample.” He wipes his mouth panting, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

Mandi kissed him, tongue soon sliding across his as she drank him in.

“Don’t worry, we have the best scientists around. I have full faith in Peaches. So don’t worry,” she offered stroking his cheek before shifting to her hands and knees, lowering her front half and raising her tail.

Both of her holes are now covered in slick and jizz. Both winking at him excitedly.

“Just choose a hole and we’ll go from there.” She said her fingers encouraging him as she spread her pussy, swirling around her clit.

“I have a better plan if that’s alright,” he offered as he slid closer, sliding his fingers over his ovi opening, encouraging it to slip out slowly. “Can I have both, if you’ll have me.” 

“Mmm go ahead, but please be gentle, I haven’t prepped myself.” She admitted as his arm was already wrapping around her tail raising it over his shoulder.

His fingers testing the waters of her anus, allowing cum and slick to help slick her entrance. Working his way deeper and deeper making Mandi moan. Her pussy winking in neediness as it was left alone, fingers quickly rubbing her clit.

He took that as her being ready as he lined himself up, the tip of his cock against her ass and his ovi against her pussy. He paused for her approval which he got before he slipped in.

The stretch hurt in the most delicious way. Reminding Mandi just how much she fella filled. Almost disappointed when she felt his cock reach its limit. His ovipositor just barely kissing her cervix, sucking at it to help open it up as he finally began his thrusts.

It helped that she was already so slick and so ready but nothing could prepare her for the first eggs. She could feel it travel across her entrance and press playfully against her cervix before popping through. The pressure just enough to allow his Ovipositor inside, meaning soon the eggs came in torrents. 

One by one they popped inside of her, popping past her entrance with slick loud slorps before filling her up. She could feel them bump inside of her with each thrust. Though she shouldn’t of been surprised, when she felt the first egg roll through his cock and deposit inside of her she couldn’t help but grind back. 

Soon they all came, one by one, stretching her beyond measure, filling her in the most delicious ways. Till finally she came, her body fluttering across his members, as slick eased him surprisingly further into her pussy as she sucked him in. Her body rolling with the waves. 

Slowly he pulled his cock out to her surprise, a torrent of cum popping out of the tip and her ass, causing the eggs to shift but leave her feeling full.

“Are you finished?” She asked curiously as he moved to shift her onto her side but not remove his ovi.

“Not quite, forgive me I’ll make this as comfortable for you as possible.” He said as he shifted for her to lay down on the ground her leg raised over his shoulder as he sunk deeper. She gave him a curious look only to be surprised by his thrusts. He picked up a tremendous amount of speed in comparison to before. Egg after egg being pounded into her, she could almost feel them hit her stomach with the force she could feel them fill her. She could feel herself grow taunt, his free hand rolling her clit. Causing her head to toss back as she squirmed rolling and moaning. 

He couldn’t help but nuzzle his face against her knee as he continued giving it little kisses before she reached her second orgasm. This caused her body to clamp onto him, sucking in some of the last eggs, his ovi pulling out early. Eggs and cum spilling on the ground between them as they painted heavily. Her hand touching her stomach and loving the heavy taunt feel. Hips rolling needily still.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn’t expect this all to happen.” Zaq admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I think this is plenty of payment,” she said rubbing her stomach.


End file.
